Old Rivals
by Austriamochi
Summary: Two girls take a walk in the woods to settle somethings, also since their brothers forced them anyway. A one shot about the United States and Confederate States, females. No smut, but there's yuri if you think about it...? And physical violence.


**This just randomly came to mind one day, I don't know what or why. So enjoy words that just typed themselves. ;w;)/**

* * *

"I don't see how we have to settle things together in the woods." Amelia sighed, looking around the forest scenery. She flattens out her t-shirt and wipes off the dirt off her shorts.

"Live with it, it's better we are out of peoples way" Samantha replied back, crossing her arms. She also wore the same thing as her.

Their brothers dropped them off in the forest to call it a truce. Also to settle matters with each other. They've been walking for around 20 minutes and they were already starting to sweat. The sun was beating down on them threw the forest leaves. Even with their hair up, they were about to die from the heat wave. The girls were silent the whole time, which loses the purpose of the "together" time.

"Let's go rest over there" Samantha said, breaking the silence as she points to the left. There was a big empty circle.

"Alright, I'm about to collapse anyway..." Amelia panted, wiping off sweat from her forehead.

In no time they reached the treeless circle and sat down. The girls sat on opposite sides and stared at each other. How were they going to settle things out like this? Samantha had a plan up her sleeve, but she decided to wait for the perfect timing. Amelia on the other hand was too tired to think and closed her eyes.

"Hey, Union, wake up"

She opened her eyes to see Samantha towering over her. Something seemed different about her. "I know how we can settle our differences"

"Really? How?" Amelia said and stood up.

The next thing she knew, she was looking the other way and her right cheek throbbed. She saw what was different about Samantha, she now wore black gloves that covered her hand except her fingers.

"I thought this would be a good way to settle things, don't ya think?" Samantha smirked and walked backwards to give Amelia space.

"Yeah, this is a great idea Confederate" Amelia took out her gloves that she always wore and puts them on. "Let's get started shall we?"

Samantha didn't need to be told twice and she punched her face again. Amelia got hit but it didn't bother her, so she hit her stomach. Samantha grunted a bent down to minimize the pain. Amelia took this advantage and punched her across the face. She fell but quickly stood back up.

"You punch like a bitch" she says and rubbed her cheek which was starting to swell.

Amelia smirked and opens out her arms. "Come at me bro"

Sammantha tackled her to the ground and sat on top of her, she put her legs on Amelia's hands making her defenseless. She started to repeatedly attack her face. Amelia tried to move her arms, but the pain was making her weak. Samantha smiled sadistically as she threw another hard punch at her face, which was the last.

"...Y-you little bitch" Amelia glared at her and spit out some blood to the side.

Samantha stands up and cracks her knuckles. "Ready for another beat down?"

Amelia slowly stands up and puts her fists up. "Bring it"

Both girls traded punches for a while, none back down. By the time the two separated for a quick break, Amelia was almost covered with bruises and blood dripped from he lip. Samantha on the other hand, was in a similar condition as her but she wasn't bleeding. They both panted heavily, their fists still up high.

"Your move" Samantha said, breaking the silence.

Amelia thought to herself. "I'm so beaten up that I can't even keep going on like this..." She drops her hands down. "...you win"

These words surprised Samantha, though she knew she'd eventually say it at some point. "Well then" she puts her hands down as well.

"Good fight right Sammy?" Amelia smiles, "we should do this more often"

"Yeah!" Samantha smiles back, " also... Mind looking at that tree over there?" She points to a tree at her left.

As Amelia looks left, Samantha uppercuts her and she falls, knocking her out. "Time to drag you home... As soon as I figure out the exit of this forest"

* * *

**I... Don't even... *digs a hole and sits in it* Words just typed on there own. ;w; **

**Review...? I don't mind haters for this one... ;w;**


End file.
